Conto de Fadas
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Contos de Fadas não existem. Um longo e tortuoso percurso e no fim tudo termina bem? Perfeito. Lindo. Poético. Quem foi que inventou tamanha mentira? Quem foi que permitiu que coisas assim fossem permitidas aos ouvidos das crianças?


_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

><p>Essa fanfic é a resposta ao desafio proposto pela querida <strong>FranHyuuga<strong>: **Desafio****: **GaaraxHina!

Em primeiro lugar eu também acho que esse casal merece novas fanfics, assim como KibaxHina_ e _ShinoxHina! Haha aproveito o espaço pra fazer uma propagandinha pró esses casais também, ok? rsrsrs

One-shot

Tema livre

Romance/Drama

Universo original de Naruto

Espero que eu ganhe um lugar no pódio, mas talvez seja pedir demais! XD

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Conto de Fadas <strong>

Contos de Fadas não existem. Um longo e tortuoso percurso e no fim tudo termina bem? O herói sofrido é exaltado por seus feitos e dores passadas. A linda donzela irá amá-lo irrevogavelmente por toda a eternidade. Perfeito. Lindo. Poético. Idealizar é possível, pois o ideal existe para os bons, os que apesar da tormenta ainda permanecem puros de espírito. Quem foi que inventou tamanha mentira? Quem foi que permitiu que coisas assim fossem permitidas aos ouvidos das crianças? _O mundo não é um Conto de Fadas!_ Os bons perecem e os de coração puro são os que mais sofrem. O mundo é injusto e não adianta lutar contra isso. Idealizar é perder-se no desespero e naufragar em si mesmo. O ideal não existe, ainda que você o possa tocar e sentir dentro de si mesmo nos seus momentos de total devaneio. Quando você enfim descobre que não pode mais continuar a viver o seu Conto de Fadas e que não é mais criança, aquela criança que realmente acreditava em tudo isso, você finalmente percebe o quão idiota foi por ter acreditado nisso por tanto tempo. Aprendi isso cedo demais, mas acho que foi melhor assim. Como todo mundo eu também ansiava pelo amor, amor puro e sincero, o melhor remédio para uma alma ferida, mas esse mesmo sentimento que tanto nos faz idealizar as pessoas e sonhar pode ser tão doce quanto nocivo, tudo depende do quanto você ansia por ele. Ame, abra seu coração, permita que alguém se aconchegue ali e mais cedo ou mais tarde você será apunhalado pelas costas. Esse é o risco que se corre e o preço que se paga quando se espera demais das pessoas, ou seja, desse tal amor. Não há como prever as reações e sentimentos das pessoas. O_ amor é um sentimento volátil! _Ou seria essa a definição para paixão? Algo fugaz e passageiro? Não é o amor algo eterno e imutável? Um ser que nunca foi amado ou pode amar não pode definir claramente tais sentimentos, mas de uma coisa eu sei, o que diferencia remédio de veneno é puramente a dosagem que se toma. Aconteceu comigo, aconteceu com tantos outros mais, e se ainda não aconteceu com você, provavelmente ainda irá acontecer. Permitam-se ver além do que os seus olhos querem ver e talvez vocês descubram essa triste verdade antes de caírem de joelhos como eu caí. Prostrado, do chão, debatendo-se internamente contra aquilo que sempre acreditou, mas que nunca existiu, não há dor maior que essa, eu sei, mas quanto antes vocês se libertarem, melhor será para sua sanidade mental. No meu caso talvez tenha sido cedo demais, mas isso fez de mim alguém mais forte. Isso também fará de vocês mais fortes ou então os fará se acovardar e se esconder como coelhos assustados! A decisão é somente de vocês, assim como foi somente minha.

Fechado, lacrado, munido de uma armadura invisível, porem impenetrável, esse será o resultado. Serão mais felizes assim? Não, mas pelo menos não se sentirão logrados e tolos. A verdade liberta, mas nem sempre traz felicidade. É muito mais fácil optar por uma vida feliz ignorando a verdade e cativo, não é o que a maioria escolhe? Eu, no entanto, sequer pude pensar em tal possibilidade. O filho do Kazekage, o receptáculo de uma besta, odiado por todos, inclusive pela minha própria família. Que escolha eu tinha? Somente uma, não depender de ninguém, tão pouco do que as pessoas poderiam me oferecer. Viver superando a mim mesmo, fortalecendo-me a cada dia e cada vez mais me tornando inacessível, especialmente a esse maldito sentimento chamado amor. Vivi assim até conhecer Naruto, ele rompeu uma parte da minha armadura e pouco a pouco ela ruiu até não restar mais proteção alguma. Sinto-me nu e frágil depois de tanto tempo sob proteção, talvez porque algo daquela criança inocente que realmente acreditava nessa utopia ainda viva em mim. Essa criança ainda quer acreditar no amor e na bondade das pessoas e acima de tudo quer o seu final feliz. Patético, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas a grande maioria, pela graça de Deus, ainda me vê de armadura, afinal, o Kazekage ainda é inacessível para a grande maioria das pessoas. Meus pensamentos e divagares são somente meus, algo que seria incapaz de pronunciar em voz alta ou de compartilhar com alguém. Sabaku no Gaara ainda é o demônio assustador de sempre, mas por quê será que não consigo assustá-la?

Nos contos as fadas sempre fogem dos demônios, não é?

Ela não.

Foi assim desde o nosso primeiro... _encontro._

Com seus gestos delicados e bochechas rosadas, ela simplesmente me fitou nos olhos sem qualquer sombra de medo. Eu a fiz corar, mas não a assustei. Seus olhos perolados me fitaram com curiosidade e afeição e aqueceram-me o peito assim que adentrei aquela tenda cheia de feridos, mesmo que jamais tenhamos trocado uma única palavra em todos esses anos. Ela cuidou de mim, não só com seus jutsus médicos, mas também com seu carinho e atenção, algo que oferecia a qualquer pessoa que ali adentrasse. Por debaixo de roupas largas e masculinas, e da poeira e sangue da guerra, eu vi uma mulher de incontável beleza, não uma beleza vulgar que salta os olhos e meramente excita, mas algo singelo e puro, quase que intocável. De vagar, sem pressa, ela chegou e foi ocupando um espaço que eu pensei nunca mais desejar ocupar em mim. Aquela era Hyuuga Hinata, uma criatura calada, deslocada, fechada em si mesma e tão parecida comigo, alguém que só vim a verdadeiramente conhecer em meio ao caos da guerra, mas que sabia que jamais esqueceria. Poucas palavras e muitos sorrisos envergonhados e cálidos, aquilo havia sido o suficiente para me apaixonar por ela? Amá-la? Aquela mesma Hinata que Naruto havia... dispensado? Acho que esse simples fato explicaria as coisas, não? Aquela criatura de aparência angelical já havia amado um demônio antes, provavelmente ainda o ame. Estou sendo ridículo? Certamente que sim, mas não consigo parar de pensar nessa mulher. Ela simplesmente é o meu ideal de perfeição, algo que pensei ser genuinamente impossível existir. Simplesmente sinto a bondade irradiando dela, puramente bondade, como sentia a maldade das pessoas quando ainda era criança. Hyuuga Hinata é a fada dos contos, a doce donzela que sonhei que um dia iria me amar por aspirar ser o seu herói. _Ridículo._ Eu disse que livre de minha armadura me torno ridículo, talvez mais do que posso imaginar.

Agora que essa guerra terminou e que já não estamos mais rodeados de corpos ou preocupados com o fim do mundo, sinto-me livre para ter esses lapsos impensáveis ao Kazekage. Posso pensar nessa mulher e no quanto ela me fascinou em meio ao caos do campo de batalha, mas já não me sinto satisfeito em apenas pensar nela. O demônio em mim necessita tocar, sentir, provar. Contos de Fadas não existem, lembram? Talvez eu precise provar isso. Seres efêmeros como fadas não podem ser violados, não é? Hyuuga Hinata só continuará a ser esse ser intocável enquanto eu não puder tocá-la. Quero tocá-la, posso tocá-la e irei tocá-la, isso se ela não me escapar por entre os dedos quando abrir suas asas multicoloridas...

Seria eu realmente o demônio e ela a fada?

* * *

><p>-Gaara? –era Temari na soleira da porta.<p>

-Entre, Temari.

-Chegou uma mensagem do Hokage, Naruto.

_-Ele vai ficar noivo da Haruno, acredita?_ –Kankurou interrompeu-a passando pela porta e se aproximando, o pergaminho aberto em suas mãos amassado de tanto ler e reler a mensagem. Temari o fuzilou com seus olhos azuis, mas Kankurou continuou a rir ignorando-a completamente. –O Naruto só pode estar maluco para querer realmente se casar com uma mulher como a Sakura.

Temari deu um cascudo na cabeça do irmão fazendo-o praguejar e enfim notá-la.

_-Maluco está você Kankurou, abrindo a correspondência alheia!_ Eu já te disse que aquela loira insuportável não vai sequer se lembrar de você. Acha mesmo que o Naruto perderia o seu tempo falando de Yamanaka Ino na carta que enviou ao Gaara? –Temari bufou arrancando o pergaminho amassado das mãos de Kankurou e entregou-o ao irmão mais novo. –Tome Gaara.

Gaara olhou para o papel e a caligrafia ilegível de Naruto. Tsunade havia resolvido se aposentar logo após o fim da guerra e por decisão unânime, Naruto havia se tornado o próximo Hokage, coisa que havia causado certa confusão na hora de nomeá-lo ao título. Sexto? Sétimo ou oitavo? No fim, Uzumaki Naruto havia se tornado o sétimo. Danzou havia sido considerado o sexto mesmo após sua tumultuada e fugaz possessão, mas Hatake Kakashi que havia ficado conhecido como o _"Hokage provisório"_ fora desconsiderado. Independente disso, uma coisa era certa, pela primeira vez Naruto entendia o que realmente significava assumir o posto de um kage. Em suas cartas Naruto como sempre abria o seu coração e disparava contra a tamanha burocracia de finalmente estar no posto de kage. Gaara ria sempre que recebia uma carta do amigo, era como se Naruto ainda fosse o mesmo garoto hiperativo que conhecera há muitos anos atrás, ainda que esse mesmo garoto tivesse se tornado o herói dos heróis na última guerra. Naruto era um homem agora, independente de seu eterno jeito brincalhão, e a prova disso era jamais ter tocado no nome de Uchiha Sasuke em suas cartas. Sasuke havia insistido em sua vingança até o fim e Naruto havia sido encarregado de suprimir esse ódio sozinho. Para Gaara essa era a forma de Naruto não pensar em sua _falha_, não ter conseguido trazer Sasuke de volta a razão.

-Gaara? Diga, o Naruto é ou não é maluco por querer se casar com uma mulher como a Sakura, hã? –insistiu Kankurou num sorriso debochado, no entanto foi Temari quem respondeu.

-Certos homens precisam de uma mulher forte o suficiente para tomar as rédeas meu irmão, caso contrário eles se comportam como completos idiotas pelo resto de suas vidas; a loira sorriu zombeteira lançando-lhe um olhar perspicaz.

-O Nara que o diga, não é minha irmã? –Kankurou retrucou recebendo outro olhar cortante da irmã, mas Temari não teve tempo para uma réplica.

Gaara enrolou o pergaminho e então os fitou.

-Um casamento é bem vindo depois de toda essa tormenta, não acham?

-Gaa...ra? –Temari e Kankurou murmuraram juntos sem conseguir esconder a surpresa.

-Partiremos pela manhã; sentenciou o ruivo.

* * *

><p>Uma festa de noivado não era o tipo de comemoração que Gaara costumava frequentar, tão pouco apreciar, coisa que percebeu assim que pôs os pés naquele maldito salão. Realmente aquela era uma boa nova, mas havia... <em>Gente demais, barulho demais, e gente que bebia demais!<em> Tudo demais. Uma festa de noivado de um kage? Um kage como Naruto? Triplique isso e terá um resultado mais preciso. Era bom estar de volta a Konoha e respirar o verde do País do Fogo, mas Gaara preferia estar no hotel lendo um livro ou simplesmente olhando a noite estrelada pela janela. Naruto obviamente estava ocupado com sua noiva – que lhe quebraria ambas as pernas caso fosse ignorada aquela noite –, mas parecia ter tomado as devidas _providências _a fim de entretê-lo. Uma chuva de mulheres estranhas que faltavam literalmente se sentar no seu colo? Aquilo certamente tinha dedo de Naruto, coisa que Kankurou havia adorado até Yamanaka Ino passar balançando os quadris pelo salão.

_-Baka! Parece um cachorro seguindo uma cadela no cio!_ –bufou Temari e cinco minutos mais tarde havia desaparecido dali também de braços dados com Shikamaru.

Temari odiava Ino por um único motivo, _Shikamaru._ Por mais que o Nara insistisse que nunca havia sido mais que um bom amigo para Yamanaka Ino, Temari a via como uma rival em potencial, uma provável ex-namorada ou coisa do tipo, algo que envolvesse corpos suados e gemidos. Aquilo o fazia pensar num comentário pouco proveitoso de Kankurou, mas extremamente perspicaz a sua maneira: _"_Ter um bom amigo, aquele amigão inseparável quando se está namorando é difícil Gaara. Há uma certa competição pela sua atenção quando se tem uma namorada, mas ter uma _amiga _que é _boa_ é mais ainda! Ah como eu queria estar no lugar do idiota do Nara..."

Kankurou realmente estava começando a ficar obsecado por Yamanaka Ino.

Ino era uma mulher bonita, voluptuosa, capaz de fazer qualquer homem perder a razão, mas era igualmente teimosa e geniosa. A somatória toda não valia a pena na opinião de Gaara. Simplesmente não suportaria o gênio da loira, essa era a verdade, mas... Kankurou que descobrisse isso sozinho, não é?

Faltava certa doçura a Ino, certa meiguice. Ino não era Hinata e Gaara só conseguia sentir-se atraído pela tímida e introvertida Hyuuga naquele momento. Buscou-a por todo o salão em vão. Era de se esperar que ela não estivesse ali, não é? Aquele noivado era a confirmação, a prova incontestável de que Contos de Fadas não existiam, pois naquela noite seu _príncipe encantado_ a deixaria para ficar com a _bruxa má._ Cruel demais para uma criatura tão frágil e doce suportar? Provavelmente sim, mas se Gaara pudesse lhe dizer uma única palavra lhe diria: _Venha!_ Venha e veja com seus próprios olhos, veja o seu sonho ruir e finalmente liberte-se! A liberdade provavelmente não irá fazê-la feliz como sustentar essa mentira supostamente a manteve até então, mas fará com que se sinta mais leve. A realidade é dura, mas nós podemos descobrir que somos mais ainda.

_-Fiu-fiu! –_Gaara se sobressaltou diante do assovio que o irmão deu ao seu lado em seguida jogando-se na cadeira. Já havia desistido da Yamanaka? Cedo demais. –Já deu uma boa olhada naquela belezinha ali?

Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha. Sim, ele havia desistido, provavelmente depois de levar um tremendo fora da loira. Outro. O ruivo não conteve um meio sorriso enquanto observava o irmão sorver seu saquê buscando por uma nova _presa._

-Quem diria que a Hyuuga tinha _tudo_ isso guardado em baixo das roupas, hã?

Hyuuga? Aquilo chamou a atenção de Gaara de tal forma que foi incapaz de manter-se indiferente. Imediamente buscou pela herdeira Hyuuga e seus olhos perolados, mas encontrou algo mais que seu terno rosto de fada. Hinata vestia um vestido acima dos joelhos num tom de prata, tão suave que parecia que o tecido havia se aderido a sua pele branca. Curvas na maior parte do tempo escondidas sobre as roupas agora bailavam sob o tecido esvoaçante, uma imagem claramente deliciosa de se contemplar. Os cabelos escuros deslizavam pelas costas esguias como uma cascata ocultando parte da nudez de seus ombros delicados. Perfeita, essa era a conclusão de Gaara e não somente dele.

O irmão voltou a assoviar ao seu lado e do outro lado do salão Kiba cuspiu o saquê que bebia. Aquela era uma Hinata que ninguém ali conhecia, uma Hinata de braços dados com o primo Neji e radiante como a lua. Olhares desejosos dos homens e olhares invejosos das mulheres, ela os atraía como um imã. Gaara viu-a se aproximar de Naruto e Sakura cumprimentando-os e então se afastar junto de um Neji igualmente enfeitiçado e possessivo por ter a mulher mais bonita daquele salão como companhia. Algo dentro de Gaara pareceu queimar, algo que mais uma vez o impelia a provar que fadas não existiam.

Levantou-se e rumou para longe dali. Ouviu o irmão chamá-lo e então praguejar depois de ter sido ignorado. Precisava esfriar a cabeça caso contrário acabaria atravessando aquele salão e raptando a Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Gaara andou e andou cada vez mais se afastando de toda a balbúrdia do salão e sequer notou o quanto havia se afastado dali. Só percebeu o quão distante estava quando o salão de festas tornou-se um ponto de luz distante na escuridão. Esse caminhar a esmo o fazia se recordar de sua primeira visita a Kohoha, de suas noites de insônia e desespero, coisa que talvez vivenciasse novamente aquela noite. Pensar em Hyuuga Hinata junto de Neji fazia com que algo corroesse dentro de si, algo que se agitava de forma tão maléfica quanto ao antigo espírito do Shukaku. Que raios de poder possuia aquela mulher? Por que simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nela?<p>

O ruivo suspirou levando uma das mãos a cabeça.

Estava diante do prédio da Academia Ninja e do lado oposto havia um balanço vazio. Mirou-o por um certo tempo e então se aproximou. Uma noite vazia e fresca, tudo o que precisava naquele momento. Sentou-se no balanço e mirou o letreiro do outro lado da rua. O céu estrelado somado àquela lua cheia e presunçosa clariava a cópula das àrvores. Aquela esfera celeste certamente não a conhecia para ainda se achar a dona da noite, pensou.

_-Kazekage-sama? _

Aquela voz doce e melodiosa foi reconhecida imediatamente. Gaara voltou-se para o lado se deparando com uma tímida Hinata apertando as mãos uma na outra. Mirou-a por um bom tempo em silêncio, o que a fez corar.

-Hyuuga; disse por fim. Estava surpreso demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Ela o havia seguido? Como? Por quê? E, principalmente, _como_ Neji ainda não estava em seu encalço?

Hinata mirou o chão e o silêncio os engolfou por completo. Um certo tempo depois, que pareceu uma eternidade a Gaara, Hinata voltou a falar. Mirou-o quando enfim havia desviado os olhos dela.

-Eu costumava observar esse balanço por horas; disse-lhe em tom de confidência.

Gaara voltou a fitá-la sem qualquer expressão na face, mas examinando cada uma das reações da Hyuuga.

-Não teria sido melhor balançar?

-É, t-talvez.

Aquilo fez com que Gaara se sentisse estúpido. Era um homem crescido, um kage, sentado num balanço tamanha aversão por festas e ainda a criticava? A criticava por ter sido uma criança tímida demais para poder chegar até um balanço e balançar?

-É que ele sempre esteve ocupado; continuou Hinata aproximando-se do ruivo que se levantou.

-Não está mais.

-N-não, n-não, eu não quis dizer isso, eu, eu, eu bem; a morena gesticulou com ambas as mãos e corou, mas então baixou os olhos, o ruivo havia decididamente se afastado do balanço. –Digo, esse lugar sempre esteve ocupado pelo... pelo... N-Naruto-kun.

Gaara que estava de costas se virou para fitá-la novamente. Haviam trocado pouquíssimas palavras nos últimos anos, mas nada tão estranho como aquela conversa sobre balanços e Naruto. Aquilo parecia um _déjà vu_ aos olhos dela? Vê-lo sentado ali? Essa havia sido a impressão que tivera.

-Naruto? –murmurou Gaara. –Acho que deveria estar na festa dele, não é?

-Você também, digo; a morena voltou a corar e gaguejar. –O s-senhor também K-kazekage-sama; completou respeitosa.

Gaara enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e então mirou o céu.

-Não me sinto bem em lugares cheios como aquele; confidenciou-lhe.

-Eu também; sorriu uma tímida Hinata, mais uma vez comprovando o quão parecidos eram. Aproveitou aquele momento para observar o rosto bonito do rapaz, coisa que não tinha coragem de fazer com aqueles olhos verdes e astutos como os de uma esfinge lhe fitando. Quando ele a fitava simplesmente só conseguia mirar aquelas pálidas esmeraldas que eram os olhos dele.

-Seu namorado deve estar sentindo a sua falta nesse momento, não acha? –indagou-lhe Gaara sem saber ao certo o porque de fazer um comentário tão intimo e pessoal como aquele. Não era de seu feitio fazer perguntas como aquela.

-N-namo... N-namo... N-namorado? –Hinata sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés.

-Seu primo Neji; Gaara mirou-a vendo-a morder o lábio inferior nervosamente, o rosto vermelho feito chamas.

-Neji-niisan, ele, e-ele não é... meu, m-meu, meu n-namorado; completou extremamente envergonhada.

-Não é o que ele pensa eu acho; comentou Gaara.

-Está enganado.

-Estou? –Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha e esse simples gesto fez com que a morena perdesse o ar.

-P-por que d-duvida de mim? P-por que isso importa? –o coração da Hyuuga batia acelerado no peito.

Gaara suspirou.

-Tem razão. Isso não me importa, mas importa para você, não é mesmo? É importante para você que o Naruto tenha certeza de não ser o causador de suas lágrimas amargas, não é? _Que a veja feliz e realizada!_ É importante para você que seu castelo caia em ruína, mas sozinho, sem que o Naruto saiba que foi ele quem destruiu o seu tolo Conto de Fadas, não é? Por que sim, ele ruiu essa noite, tudo aquilo que você idealizou e sonhou ruiu. Contos de Fadas não existem e a utopia acabou!

Somente quando terminou é que Gaara percebeu o quanto havia se exaltado. A Hyuuga que até então o ouvia calada desabou a chorar fazendo-o se amaldiçoar por isso. Por que raios havia dito tudo aquilo a ela, hã? O que ela havia lhe feito além de fasciná-lo? Gaara não sabia o que dizer, muito menos fazer depois daquilo. Talvez precisasse que alguém quebrasse na sua frente e ruísse em mil pedacinhos. Queria ver com seus próprios olhos se alguém quebrado poderia se reerguer e curar-se das feridas. Queria saber se seria possível sonhar de novo, amar de forma incondicional e acreditar nas pessoas. Ela era o mais próximo da inocência e pureza que haviam lhe roubado ainda menino. Se ela que guardara essa inocência e crença até agora fosse capaz de se reerguer, talvez ele também o pudesse fazer.

_-Contos de Fadas não existem! Acha que não sei disso?_ –a morena enfim grunhiu entre dentes, alto como Gaara jamais pensou que alguém como ela pudesse gritar. –Eu só pensei que você quisesse companhia...

-Companhia? –Gaara indagou confuso vendo-a enxugar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

-Sim, companhia; continuou uma chorosa Hinata se aproximando do ruivo e cometeu um pequeno milagre, não gaguejou uma única vez em suas palavras seguintes. –Desde a primeira vez que te vi, sinto isso. Sinto-o tão solitário e deslocado quanto eu. Há alguns meses quando ainda estávamos em guerra, percebi isso mais do que nunca. Podia sentir a mesma ferida que arde em meu peito dentro do seu. Seus olhos não conseguem esconder o quanto você é sozinho. Pensei que poderia ter em você um amigo, alguém que poderia compreender meus sentimentos e com quem poderia compartilhar meus tormentos, mas acho que estou enganada. Realmente não entendo a bondade que o Naruto-kun viu em você. Onde você a guarda? Dentro da sua cabaça de areia? _Acho que a esqueceu em Suna, Kazekage! _–apontou-o a Hyuuga, o dedo fino em riste.

Gaara sentiu seu sangue subir a cabeça. Aquela criatura frágil estava se comportanto tão geniosamente quanto Yamanaka Ino, e não gostava daquilo. Segurou-a pelos braços sentindo-a recuar assustada a fim de se soltar.

_-Me solte!_ –exigiu a Hyuuga, mas Gaara não lhe obedeceu.

-Se veio atrás de mim em busca de alguém como o Naruto perdeu o seu tempo. Não sou o ser idealizado dos seus sonhos. _Esse ser não existe!_ E se olhasse mais atentamente para o Naruto veria que ele nunca foi o que você sempre sonhou e imaginou que ele fosse!

-Não fale de Naruto-kun como se o conhecesse! Você que sequer conhece a si mesmo, _Kazekage-sama; _provocou-lhe Hinata sem saber de onde tirara tamanha coragem.

-Ama o Naruto? Ainda ama o Naruto? –Gaara a chacoalhou sem qualquer cuidado e a morena mirou-o por um bom tempo, o kanji amor na testa dele a fez sentir vontade de chorar.

_**-AMO!**_ –gritou.

-Ama mesmo que ele nunca tenha te amado?

-Amo!

-Ama mesmo que ele esteja para se casar com outra?

-Amo!

-Ama sem nunca poder receber nada em troca?

-A...mo.

A voz da Hyuuga se enfraquecia a cada indagação feroz do ruivo.

Gaara a soltou.

-Amor é algo que damos, mas que também necessitamos receber de volta, caso contrário não é amor! Amar de verdade é sentir-se amado na pele e na alma; o ruivo tocou o próprio peito. –Pode realmente me dizer que sentiu o amor do Naruto na sua pele? Na sua alma?

Hinata corou ao pensar na dimensão das palavras do Kazekage, mas não iria voltar atrás, não agora.

-Meu amor por ele vale por nós dois! –retrucou.

-E quem é que você abraça e diz que ama? Você mesma? –Gaara riu de canto. –Saiba que isso é doentio Hyuuga!

-Você...; Hinata cerrou os punhos irada. –_V-você é mesmo odioso! _É um... é um...

_-Demônio?_ –Gaara a completou num sorriso. –Sim, sou, mas pelo menos eu sei o que eu quero. Quero algo que me faça bem, não que me destrua aos poucos.

-E o que você quer? –gritou a Hyuuga mais uma vez a ponto de chorar.

_**-VOCÊ!**_–gritou Gaara.

-C-como disse? –Hinata gaguejou outra vez sentindo o chão sumir sob seus pés.

-Você, quero você Hyuuga; confirmou-lhe Gaara voltando ao tom de voz sereno. Outra vez buscava compreender as reações e sentimentos no rosto dela.

-Bela forma de demonstrar isso, não é?

-Quer que eu demonstre a você o quanto a quero? –Gaara riu ao vê-la corar até a raiz dos cabelos. Aproximou-se vendo-a recuar. –Devia ter me dito antes, Hyuuga...

Aquela era a hora de finalmente comprovar que fadas não existiam. Gaara puxou-a para si tão rápido que a Hyuuga não teve como fugir. Colou seu corpo no dela num abraço apertado e então afundou a mão livre na massa volumosa de cabelos escuros. Mirou por um breve segundo seus olhos claros e assustados e então a boca rosada e entreaberta. Beijou-a com ímpeto, quase que bruto, e ela inutilmente tentou se soltar. Murmurou palavras sem sentido contra sua boca em forma de protesto, estapeou-o em vão até se cansar. Chorou e finalmente se entregou. As mãos pequenas se apoiaram em seus ombros e seu corpo enfim relaxou. Gaara não precisou violá-la para poder aprofundar o beijo, ela simplesmente entreabriu os lábios com doçura recepcionando-lhe a língua. A morena gemeu baixinho ao senti-lo brincando, provocando-a, o que só motivou Gaara a continuar. O gosto dela era maravilhoso, o cheiro, o toque. Para Gaara era como se jamais tivesse sentido prazer algum em contato com o sexo oposto até descobrir o sabor do beijo da Hyuuga.

Ela certamente era uma fada, uma fada doce e meiga quando tratada com carinho e devoção.

Ofegantes eles enfim se afastaram, Gaara beijou-a uma última vez e então encostou sua testa na dela, ainda a mantinha presa pela cintura.

-O que foi isso? –indagou a morena com o coração acelerado tanto quanto a respiração.

_-O demônio devorando a fada; _respondeu-lhe Gaara e riu quando ela o fitou confusa e envergonhada, outra vez mordendo o lábio inferior vermelho e inchado depois do beijo. Será que ela não sabia que morder o lábio daquele jeito era incrivelmente _sexy?_ Que o fazia literalmente ter vontade de devorá-la? –É o que parece, não acha? –completou.

-Não. Não sou uma fada, fadas não existem; disse-lhe a morena tocando-lhe o rosto com carinho, outra vez mirava o kanji na testa do ruivo. Apoiou-se nos ombos masculinos ficando nas pontas dos pés e então beijou-lhe a testa.

Gaara suspirou pesadamente tamanha doçura daquele gesto. Mirou os olhos perolados a sua frente, plácidos, ternos, cheios daquele amor incondicional que tanto o havia atraído. Aquela mulher realmente tinha algo de diferente das demais, algo que ia muito além da beleza física e do desejo carnal. Inegavelmente ela era o que sempre havia sonhado.

-É, não, mas eu já acreditei nelas um dia; disse-lhe por fim enquanto acariciava-lhe o rosto com carinho.

-E eu em príncipes; foi a vez da Hyuuga rir.

Miraram-se por um longo instante de silêncio. Aquilo sem dúvida havia sido inexperado, improvável e completamente insano, mas... bom, muito bom.

-Que nome damos a isso, Hyuuga?

-Que nome acha que damos a isso, Kazekage?

-Gaara; corrigiu-a o ruivo franzindo o cenho.

-Hinata; sorriu a morena vendo um meio sorriso curvar os lábios do rapaz.

-Acho que vida real, Hinata; respondeu-lhe Gaara.

-Onde nada é perfeito, tão pouco um Conto de Fadas, porque...

-Por que Contos de Fadas não existem.

**FIM! **

* * *

><p><strong>Na**: Nossa isso aqui saiu meio depressivo eu acho, quase _dark_, mas o que vale é a intenção, não é? Acho que me influenciei depois de ler os mangás 557/558... Quem leu, sabe do que eu estou falando, mas... enfim, reviews são bem vindos desde que desprovidos de pedras, ok? XD

**Fran**, querida! Espero ter contribuído a essa causa tão nobre que é aumentar o número de fanfics e fãs desse casal tão lindo! Eu adoro o Gaara e adoro a Hinata também!

Bjus gente linda e até a próxima! ^^

**P.s:** Para aqueles que acompanham as minhas fanfics, adianto que em breve haverá atualizações, ok? Não me esqueci e nem morri, viu gente? XD


End file.
